


Through the Walls

by Boxstorm



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxstorm/pseuds/Boxstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally agrees to move in with Bucky. This does nothing to change Bucky's sexual habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Walls

Steve can tell the exact moment Bucky gets in tongue inside her cunt; her quiet hitch in breath and his loud, obtrusive groan both heard clearly through the paper-thin walls of their brownstone walk-up.  When Steve had finally agreed to move in with Bucky, he had not expected this.

“Fuck!” Bucky says, drawing it out into a three-syllable word, “you’re so wet!”

Steve shoves his pillow over his face. Maybe he’ll suffocate. That would be nice.

In fairness, Steve had been expecting sex. Lots of it, in fact. He had just assumed that at least some of it would involve him.

“Oh God, Bucky!” her voice is clear, even through the pillow Steve is resolutely pressing against his ears.

“You like that?” Bucky asks, and Steve knows that tone of voice. That tone of voice means Bucky has his first two fingers fully sheathed in her pussy, and he’s rocking them slowly putting just enough pressure to keep her right on the edge. Steve has walked in on that before, when Bucky had made it this far on their couch, thinking Steve was out for the evening (and really, when was Steve ever out for the evening?).

Steve tries not to listen to the chocked off whimpers she’s making, can’t help but wish they were his whimpers. It’s self-destructive and he knows it.

If he’s honest he had been expecting all of the sex to involve him. Him and Bucky. If he’s honest that was never going to happen. If he’s honest he’s never cared about the reality of it.

Steve can hear the sounds of skin on skin, the sounds of the bed slamming into their shared wall, faster and faster before a shout (Bucky), and the thumping stops. Steve can’t hear the panting. He can hear the pillow talk.

Steve holds one hand over his mouth as he jerks off quickly, efficiently. He can’t bring himself to imagine it’s Bucky’s hand tonight. Not after what he’s heard. He comes with a quiet sob, holds his breath as he waits to see if Bucky heard, but the snoring from the other room puts his mind at ease. And breaks his heart a little more.


End file.
